He Who Knows
by megaera211
Summary: Oneshot. A battle in the Coliseum leads Regal to accepting the Pope's proposal. Takes place prior to 'Meltokio Sewers' in TOS. Contains slight spoilers.


"Swallow kick." Shouted Regal as he landed heavily on his feet. Exhausted he dropped to one knee, watching as his opponent fell hard on their back.

Murder was a rare crime in Tethe'alla, most of the people held in prison were often thieves; still rarer was a woman murderer. Regal heard a lot of rumors regarding Mira Rossum. Word was that she was one of the best fighters in the Coliseum: highly skilled in both physical and magical attacks.

Gritting his teeth, Regal stood up and wondered what sadistic prison official came up with the idea of having the two of them fight until death. Normally the prisoners fought until one was knocked-out, this was nothing more than a public execution.

Looking again at Mira, Regal saw that she lay prone on the ground – unmoving. Staggering on his feet, he stood before her. Even now, after nearly an hour's worth of grueling combat she still looked beautiful. She had shiny, wavy silver hair and dewy pale pink skin; a small, full-lipped mouth; she was slim but athletic; she was a head shorter then him; and had large violet eyes that seemed to be the saddest eyes in the world. Eyes that were now open.

"Grave Digger!" she shouted punching her fist into the ground. Rock and earth exploded around Regal sending him flying into the air. Too surprised and too tired, Regal allowed himself to hit the ground. Hard. Mira stood over him, clenching her bloodied fists. In the coliseum, the crowd was hushed in anticipation.

"Would she really kill him?" "It wasn't as if she hadn't killed before." Whispered the spectators hoping to see blood.

"Mira! You know the rule! Only one of you may leave the battle arena!" shouted a guard. Probably the same guard who had arranged their battle.

Dropping her head, Mira sighed a deep, ragged breath. Slowly, she lifted her head and gazed at the crowd, "Yes! I promise you only one of us will live!" she shouted to the crowd. Kneeling next to Regal and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. "It was an honor," she said as she smiled softly, "to battle someone as skilled as you."

As he stared into her sad beautiful face, he was reminded of Alicia and thought to himself, 'I will not kill again. For what I have done, it is just that I be the one to die.' Resigned, Regal gave her a small nod.

Mira leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Chi Healer." Almost instantly, Regal felt his pain and fatigue leave him, but not in enough time to stop what happened next. Allowing the spell to work on Regal, Mira jumped up and a grabbed a crudely-made knife from out of her boot and stabbed herself in the chest.

As surprised gasps and murmurs rose from the crowd, Regal caught Mira and laid her gently on the ground. He moved take the knife out, but her hand caught his. "Please Regal," she gasped, tears swelling in her eyes, "don't. Let it be. I didn't kill my brother. It was the exsphere."

"What!" said Regal. 'An exsphere,' he though as he gritted his teeth, 'they cause nothing but destruction!'

"The exsphere, h-he turned into a, a monster! I, I loved him!" cried Mira. 'A monster! Just like Alicia!' he thought.

"Pl, please Regal, please understand!" Her chi was growing weaker, he could feel her life ebbing away.

Watching her cry made his gut wrench, he felt the same way when he thought too much of Alicia. Gently, he lifted her head into his lap. He smoothed the hair away from her face and wiped her tears. "Believe me. I do understand," said Regal.

Choking, Mira whispered, "thank you," before lying still his lap.

"This battle must end by order of the his Majesty!" shouted a Royal guard as the rest of the guards barged in and quickly took their places around the Coliseum attempting to control the crowd. "As ordered by the King, Mira Rossum is hereby pardoned of her crime and is ordered to be released," announced the guard.

Quickly removing the knife from her chest Regal shouted, "Grand Healer!"

Gasping, Mira sat up clutching her chest. "Regal! Why!"

"The King has pardoned you. You're free," explained Regal.

"Free? Why?" questioned Mira.

"I do not know. Let me help you up," said Regal offering his chained hands to Mira. Helping her to her feet, Mira hugged him.

"Mira?" asked Regal.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mira letting the red faced convict go, "I'm just so relieved."

"Yes, you're free." he stated simply.

"No, not that," she said as she smiled, "I found someone who finally understood what I was going through."

Regal bowed his head to her reciting, "He who knows himself is wise, he who knows others is enlightened. I am truly glad to have helped you."

"Miss Rossum. Come with us," ordered the Royal Guard who walked up to the pair, "we will see you safely to your grandfather who is waiting for you in the royal palace."

"Why am I being released?" she asked.

"Several of your neighbors came forward," explained the guard, "saying a monster had attacked you and your brother that night and that it was the monster that killed your brother, not you."

"No, I…" started Mira before Regal grabbed her hands.

"Mira, you did nothing wrong," he said looking into her surprised violet eyes. "You will do more for your brother living with your friends and family than by staying here. Go."

"Regal," she said gently squeezing his hand, "thank you. I'll never forget your kindness." Letting his hand go, she started to follow the guards.

"Mira!" said Regal.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around.

"Where did the exsphere come from?" he asked.

"From a man named Vharley," she said. "Good bye and please take care of yourself. Remember, if you ever need help, just ask."

Regal watched as Mira turned and left the coliseum.

As he was lead back to his cell, Regal felt a reckless anger grow within his heart. He needed to find Vharley and make him pay for his actions, for what he did to Alicia and Mira. Maybe then the guilt that plagued him every minute would lessen.

"Hey, convict!" shouted the prison guard. "Get up. A special visitor wants to see ya." Looking up, Regal saw one of the Pope's emissaries standing outside of his cell.

Author's Notes:

I really loved playing "Tales of Symphonia," everything about the game was good. While I really enjoyed all of the characters I have a special place in my heart for Regal.


End file.
